Mind Obbsessions
by WhySoSeriousGirl
Summary: This is the story of how Harey and The Joker come to meet. I know there are a lot of these, but i hope you will like my fresh take on it. Enjoy!


The joker crouched into a little corner of his bed next to the wall, twiddling his thumbs. Quite honestly, there wasn't that much else to do. Recreation didn't start for what he guessed to be about an hour. It's how most of his days went, and he _hated _it. Instead of having the freedom to be able to toy with the bat, or…..being able to do _anything,_ he had to just sit here and do nothing. That, to him, was _real _torture, and he'd seen enough of it to know what it looked, even felt like. He final slumped face downward on the bed, in the hopes of getting to take a nap.

Then, he heard the familiar sound of his cell door opening. H e immediately sat up and looked toward the source of the sound. The door swung open with the sound of a buzzer, and Dr. Harleen Quinzel stood in the doorway. "Mourning Joker." she said jubilantly. The Joker smiled ate her. "Hellllllllo,Harrrrrrley," he giggled. She smiled brighter." Well, I thought about you and-" She was immediately cut off. " _Really?_ You thought about _me?_" he chirped excitedly. Harley promptly ignored this, and continued on. " Anyway, I thought that Arkham was well, sort of dispersing. Then it occurred to me that being a maximum security patient, you wouldn't have the luxury of going outdoors, so I pulled some strings and I got to let me take you into the courtyard. The Joker's face broke out into an extreme form of joy and ecstasy that even Harley couldn't have anticipated.

Harley ajusted her glasess. "He said he would let you out on one condition," Then the Joker caught sight of the handcuffs in her left hand. Still he could have cared less, a chance at getting out, and all he had to do was where some _cuffs? _To him this seemed like a very small price to pay. He willingly held out his hands. Harley aprouched him, and he gave her that deep sstare, the one that sent shivers down her spine, even though she woulsn't aknowlage it. " Ooo kinky," The Joker chuckled lewdly as she cuffed him. Again she ignored it, not even admiting to herself that she was slightly turned on....."Comeon," she sighed as she led him out of his cell. It was a short walk down the hall,but still they caught multiple stares from the other inmates. The Joker wansnt the only guy who had noticed her, the new blonde theropist. Jelosy at the clown for getting her spread like wildfire. The Joker knew this, and as she led him by the arm outside, he made sure to smile snidely at every one of the envious onlookers.

As they finaly made it out to the courtyard, Harley took a seat on a stone bench, seating T he Joker beside her. " So what's it gonna be,hu doc? A little stroll down,me-mory l-ane,or mabey a look into my many mental health issues such as me being a that what _ you_ think harley, that I'm a total nut?" he asked twirling his finger around his temple. "of course not I would never say that about you. Actually, I didn;t take you out here to pump you for information. I brought you out here to get to know you better. I thought about what you said yesterday about not feeling comfortable talking to a stranger. So I thought I would take you outside and just talk for a while." She replied, confused by the sudden burst of laughter coming from the clown."Oh, Harley,you pump me and I'll tell you anything you want." He giggled uncontrolably. It was too much, her cheeks flushed with sudden enbarassment. His breathing slowed, and he regained some of his "self-control". "Right, so what do want to talk about?" Harley sighed deeply." So.....what kind of....music,do you like?" she peeped randomly. He smiled at thye oddness of the question. "ok, lets see, anything with a beat just about. I like anything that sounds good, that I can rela-te to. Ever heard of Korn,Marylin Manson?" he put his hands in a gesture of question."Actually yes,"she nodded. "Oh good! We have something in common!"he laughed. She giggled weakly,still recovering from his earlier comment.

"Ok, now it's my do you admire mos-t in people?" He asked. "Honesty," came her definet answere. "How, so you like it here?" the once shaken girl was now back to smiling." I _ha-Te _iT." he almost growled. "Well.....I hope I can change that."She grinned. "Oh. I love this game! Do you smoke?" he asked. She was suprised that he even cared to know. "Yes, I smoke. Wish I could quit,but it's a hell of a habbit"She said finaly."Y-know i used to smoke cigaretts,but I prefer cuben cigars myself."he inquierd."Really? Well, what do you admire most in a person?" She said, turnig his earlier question on him." The fight." he answered imidiotly."What do you mean _the fight_?" Harley inadvertantly leaned forward in her interest. "I admire people's fight to continue on in this world,and pretend that there's some point to all of this fighting and agony. I mean, we're all going to die eventually. So why fight against something that is enevitably going to happen to everyone anyway? I just don't see it." To this, Harley had no answere. She looked down at her wristwatch. "Shit,"she muttered. "I have to take you back in. Well, i hope you enjoed an hour of being outside that shithole they like to call a mental health facility." The Joker liked it when she let a sliver of the real her shine on through that cold bitch facead she was tryong to feed him. Yes this would be interesting, he wannted to see more of that part of her, just waiting to bust out. And he, was goin to make it happen.........


End file.
